I'm Falling Even More In Love With You
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: John and Olivia explore their feelings for one another.


Disclaimer: This is an original story with borrowed characters. I don't own Fin, Elliot, Olivia, or John. I only wish I did. As for the song lyrics, I don't own those either. The first is 'Unstoppable' by The Calling and the second one is 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
By:GoddessNemesis  
  
I'm Falling Even More In Love With You  
  
John Munch sat at his desk rubbing his temples as he looked over a current case file. His head was pounding and had been all day.  
  
[Thank God I didn't go out drinking last night. Who knows I might not have made it out of bed this morning.] John thought to himself. He was lucky that shift was almost over; he only hoped that they could get out the door without overtime for once this month. John looked up at the people working around him, Fin was diligently filling out paperwork and other forms for the case, Elliot was organizing photos and lab reports, and lastly Olivia, who was assisting Elliot. John watched Olivia talk to Elliot, interact with him. Despite the fact that Elliot was married and very faithful to his wife, John was still jealous that he was even looking at Olivia.   
  
Olivia walked over to check on Fin and his paperwork. Fin handed her a few to fill out before he signed them. Olivia seemed to get along so well with everyone, mused John. He watched her walk back to her desk and sit down to work on the papers. Olivia got them done in record time it seemed. John figured she wanted to get out of here as much as he did and wondered if she had some hot date to go on. For once John was glad he had thought to wear his darker glasses inside. It was always more fun to watch Olivia than work and so he would wear the glasses and appear to work when he was really watching her. John hated himself for his apparent obsession with her.   
  
[No, it's not an obsession. I'm in love with her] John thought. Olivia returned the finished papers to Fin and then shooed Elliot out the door telling him to go home to his wife. Once done she walked over and sat on the edge of John's desk.   
  
"So John, you done yet?" Olivia asked. Johns head came up to look her in the eye, even though she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"Yes. I was just reviewing the info on this case. I wanted to make sure we got everything for court." He replied.  
  
"I'm off guys. See you in the morning." Fin said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
  
"Well it seems that we are the last ones out again. Have you noticed that we are almost always the first ones in and the last ones out?" Olivia commented.   
  
"Yeah well I don't have anyone at home. What's your excuse?" John asked.  
  
"Same as you. Work if life."  
  
"Yeah. That's how it's always been for me. You want to go get a drink?" John asked conveniently forgetting that she might already have a date.  
  
"Sure John. Let's go." Olivia said. They grabbed their coats, headed out the door and down the street to the local bar that all the detectives frequented. They picked a table near the window and sat down.   
  
"What can I get you?" the waitress said when they had removed their coats.   
  
"I'll have a beer." John answered and Olivia copied. The waitress returned a few minutes later with their beers.   
  
"You had a horrible headache today." Olivia commented after taking a sip of her beer.   
  
"Was I that transparent?" John asked.  
  
"You were rubbing your temples all day and you kept taking pain pills every couple of hours."  
  
"I guess I was transparent. Your right though. It was killer. It's almost gone now."  
  
"That's good . We closed the case though. I'm glad we put this one behind bars. He was sick."  
  
"Yeah me too. You want another one?"  
  
"No thanks. John you ready to turn in?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm dragging. Let's go."  
  
Olivia and John paid the bill, well John paid the bill and Olivia paid the tip and hailed a cab as neither one drove to work. They rode to Olivia's apartment and John walked Olivia to the entrance of the building.   
  
"Have a good night Liv. I'll see you in the morning." John said.   
  
"Hey do you want to come up for coffee? Unless you're too tired of course. I know you've had a long day." Olivia asked almost shyly.  
  
"I'd love to. Let me get the cab." John replied. Olivia started to argue that she would pay for the cab but John had already paid him.  
  
Olivia and John went upstairs to Olivia's apartment. She walked in and threw her coat over the coat rack and dropped her keys and badge on the table in the entry table before kicking off her shoes. Olivia made her way back to her bedroom so she could take off her gun. She called from the bedroom for John to make himself at home. Olivia walked back through the living room and hit the cycle button on her CD player and then went to the kitchen to make coffee. The song that began startled her. It wasn't necessarily the song she wanted to hear when the one it made her think about was sitting in her living room. When she came back out with the coffee it was apparent that John recognized it as well.  
  
Come and lay right on my bed,  
  
Sit and drink some wine.  
  
I'll try not to make you cry,  
  
And if you get inside my head,  
  
Then you'd understand,  
  
Then you'd understand me.  
  
Why I've felt so alone,  
  
Why I kept myself from love.  
  
And you became my favorite drug,  
  
So let me take you right now  
  
And swallow you down.  
  
I need you inside…  
  
John raised and eyebrow and Olivia returned it.   
  
"Interesting choice of music." John commented.  
  
"Yeah well I like it. As for choice, I just pushed play on the CD player and this happens to be the first song on that CD. Why? Don't you like it?" Olivia asked as she got up to refill their coffee cups.  
  
"Yes I do like it. If only it didn't hit so close to home." The last part was muttered under his breath. Olivia heard him anyway when she returned.   
  
"Whys that?" She asked.  
  
"Whys what?" John asked innocently, knowing full well what she meant but not wanting to admit how much he cared about Olivia at that particular moment, especially since he didn't know how she felt about him.  
  
"Why does it hit so close to home?" John decided to keep her guessing and smirked at her as if to say 'I'm not telling' and staid silent.  
  
"Alright John be closed mouthed but I can read you like a book with or without the glasses and the smirk. So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to hold you down and tickle you to get your privileged information." Olivia said with a smug smile. In reality she couldn't really get away with holding John down because he was a lot stronger then his lean framed portrayed, and a lot stronger than her. Plus he had the advantage of height. Olivia only hoped he was ticklish. Olivia cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to respond. John set down his coffee cup and leaned back against the couch putting his arms along the back and propping his feet up on the table. John just kept the smug look and staid silent. He knew it was getting to her when she stood up to straddle his legs. She staid there with a small twinkle in her eyes and a smirk as if she knew she could get the information out and all she needed was time.  
  
"Well I guess I will have to make good on my threat then." Olivia said. She knew John was watching her behind those dark glasses he always wore. She always knew when he was watching her because she could feel his eyes on her almost. Like today in the office at the end of shift. Olivia reached over and pulled his dark glasses off and set them on the table looking into his beautiful dark green eyes.   
  
"I'm serious with my threats John. Once they are made, I usually follow through. I'm going to find out so you might as well tell me." Olivia stated as she made her way up his body onto his lap.   
  
"Well then I guess you can try to tickle me but you wont find out anything other than I'm not ticklish." Came John's smug reply. Olivia damned the fact he wasn't ticklish because there went her plan but she didn't let John see that. Olivia just smiled bigger.   
  
"Well, we'll see." Olivia said as she suddenly attacked, her hands dancing up and down his sides and over his chest. Johns smile got wider but he never squirmed or laughed. Instead he kept his gaze firmly on hers and moved his hands down so they rested on her hips. When he had had enough, John returned the favor by tickling Olivia. Olivia shrieked in surprise and began acting like a little girl. She jumped up trying to get away from his quick hands but couldn't. Finally she gave in and they both collapsed back onto the couch. This time they say next to each other. Olivia leaned on Johns shoulder with her head on it and threw her legs over his lap once he had propped his feet up again. She wrapped her arms around him and he put one of his arms around here.  
  
"Tell me please." Olivia asked almost pleadingly. John looked down at her and sighed. He tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye, with their noses almost touching.  
  
"This is my answer." John leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Olivia.  
  
"I love you, Liv. I don't know why other than to me you are perfect. I don't care if you love me or not but I do love you." John admitted when they broke the kiss.  
  
"John, look at me. I've loved you forever. I always know when you are watching me because I can almost feel the heat in it. I love that. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and no one can top you in my book." Olivia said as she straddled his legs again. This time getting much closer. They kissed and Olivia felt John pull his feet off the table. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, John lifter Olivia up in his strong arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his slim waist. John carried her to the bedroom and set her gently on her feet just as a new CD began to play.  
  
  
  
Desperate for changing,  
  
Starving for truth,  
  
I'm closer where I started,  
  
Chasing after you.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you,  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto,  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation,  
  
If you take all of me.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you,  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto,  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
  
  
John slowly undressed Olivia as she did the same to him. Once naked, John pulled Olivia into a kiss, the feel of skin on skin making both moan. John pushed Olivia back onto the bed following her to keep up the kiss. John kissed over her chin and down her neck to her breast. Slowly suckling on one, he massaged the other. Olivia closed her eyes and arched into his mouth and hand as she ran her fingers through his hair. John made his way down her body, kissing her stomach, which fluttered, until he reached her center. Olivia thought she was going to die from anticipation when she felt his tongue flick over her and delve inside to taste her. She suddenly knew exactly why people wanted to take ecstasy. Olivia was close to the edge and John knew it so he stopped and began to kiss his way back up her body. Olivia moaned at the loss until John kissed her their tongues dueling for supremacy. John was poised at her entrance and pulled back to look into Olivia's eyes. She nodded and john slowly inched his way inside. He paused to allow Olivia adjust to his size. Olivia urged him to move and he set a slow rhythm that gradually increased in pace until they climaxed together. John collapsed and rolled them over so Olivia was snuggled on his chest. Both fell asleep after Olivia reached down and pulled the comforter over them. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as long or as stressful for either one. 


End file.
